Usagis birthday surprise
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Just a cute little one shot for Usagi-chans birthday rated T for language reviews appreciated


Usagi was hurt no one not even her fiancé had remembered her 18th birthday "oh Mamo-chan the 8 Senshi and 4 Shittenou are so gonna pay for this one day I might just deliberately forget their birthdays and see how they feel" she muttered under her breath "konnichwa odango atama" a familiar voice said "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki" she gasped "what are you three doing here" she said shocked the 3 lights smiled. They were in on a plan to surprise the Tsuki princess on her 18th birthday but had been sworn to secrecy by Setsuna "why can't we come see our favourite princess without getting all hostile" Yaten said she was mad at first but then realised she would be mad if the two Bakas she called friends forgot her birthday "Otanjo-bi omedetou gozaimasu Usa-chan" the three chorused. Usagi blushed "well at least I have 3 people who actually remembered my 18th birthday" she pouted "oi Usa I'm sure it's not that bad I mean you're in your last year of high school before college now aren't you? The girls are probably just stressed and the prince and some of the Shittenou are in the process of planning for crystal Tokyo while the other is in school with you 5" Taiki said and was abruptly smacked on the back of the head by Yaten ** _"and you're meant to be the smart sophisticated one you're shit at keeping secrets"_** Yaten said in the mind bond with Taiki. Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know the Shittenou were back? You disappeared as soon as chaos was defeated when they reappeared in the girls lives. So you know none of my girls are available now apart from Setsuna and Hotaru as they haven't found their soul mates yet." She said folding her arms "we always knew they weren't available, soul bonds go deep we know the Shittenou were only in limbo until chaos was completely destroyed we knew they would come back as it was written in the stars so that's why we never pursued the inners just a couple of harmless dates and generally hanging out as friends" Yaten said. Usagi uncrossed arms and smiled brightly "ok I suppose that is logical" she said steadily "what, no wail and huffing?" Seiya teased.

"Puhlease I haven't done that in over a year Sei-chan. I've grown up quite a bit since you left. I've had too I take the crown in 4 years if our timeline stays right. Now who wants to go to the crown and bug toki-nii for a while before I have to go to the shrine for our weekly meet so I can shout at my friends and fiancé oh and toki knows our secret now he caught us transforming for practice one day" she said looking at her 3 friends who put their hands up. The quartet walked to the crown arcade and cafe and stood at the counter "where's Motoki?" She said to one of the workers "he's just in back I will grab him for you happy birthday Usagi-san." The waitress bowed she had only been here a year but Motoki informed her of everyone's birthdays and she is slowly becoming friends with the girls and guys and is on first name basis with them. "Arigatou Hikari-chan" Usagi smiled. The teenager went to the back room and told Motoki that Usagi was looking for him he entered the main cafe smiling brightly "Otanjo-bi omedetou Usagi-Chan" he said passing her a card and present "Arigatou toki-nii" Usagi smiled "so what can I get you four today?" Motoki smiled "my regular please 'Toki what do you 3 want?" Usagi said "tea for me" Taiki said. "Strawberry milkshake" Seiya said "caramel latte for me" Yaten said.

"Great I will bring them in a few your regular booth is free." The four friends sat down . When another voice surprised them "my regular for me please 'Toki" Mamoru came and joined the quartet Usagi stuck her nose up and the other 4 smiled at each other a mutual understanding going between the four of them.

"What's wrong odango" Mamoru smirked. Usagis face went red with rage "you jerk, we've been dating four freaking years, don't you dare start calling me that again Baka Mamo-chan! And you know what's wrong you forgot my birthday again that's 2 years in a row" she started sniffling and took herself to the bathroom she scolded herself "what are you doing Usa? you're 18 for crying out loud." Hikari came into the bathroom she was now also in on the plan "deijobu desu Ka Usagi-chan?" She said playing along "Hai Hikari-chan I will be fine." She went into the stall and got some tissue to dry her eyes and she felt cloth go over her eyes. Immediately fear struck in "moon eternal..." "Shhh Koneko it's just me" she heard a familiar voice say " 'Ruka whats going on?" She said fear in every syllable "shhh Koneko you will find out soon enough" Haruka said as she led Usagi out of the bathroom and picked Usagis milkshake up off the counter and led her to the sports car outside. Mamoru got in his car with the 3 Starlights and they sped off toward the shrine. When they arrived Usagi noticed the smell of cherry blossoms. She knew she was near the Hikawa shrine she felt one hand belonging to Haruka and another feminine hand. Squeezing it she realised it belonged to Setsuna.

They walked her inside "okay I'm not taking the blindfold off yet but you have to trust us okay Usagi-chan?" Setsuna said "okay" she said unsurely she felt the presence of all her guardians round her. There was certainly electricity in the air but the moon princess couldn't quite work out what it was. She felt herself being put in a dress as Setsunas nimble fingers fastening her in and the animated chatter of her girls "I'm taking the blind off but keep your eyes closed Usa-chan" Usagi heard the voice of Minako. Usagi nodded "okay open your eyes slowly Usa you've been in the dark for quite a while now we don't want you to be blinded" Michiru said. Usagi opened her eyes slowly and saw her girls were all in dresses of their planetary colours. She blurted out "girls you are to tell me what is going on now" they all shook their heads "not until our men come and get us" Makoto said.

A few minutes later the guys came in looking dapper in suits that had ties and buttonholes matching their chosen planetary princesses colour just as Rei was finishing neatening Usagis hair out and put a tiara on top and Haruka and Michiru disappeared so Kunzite had a orange tie Nephrite had a Dark green tie Zoisite had a pale blue tie Jadeite had a flame red tie, Taiki had a garnet tie and Yaten had a purple tie. Another familiar voice startled Usagi "this has been 2 years in planning honey we hope you like your wedding day" Kenji Tsukino said. Usagi got tears everyone made a fuss "these are happy tears Arigatou Minna" she said "oh now look all your make up is messy" Ami said. Usagi giggled and sniffed "well come on then I don't wanna look like a youmma gone wrong" Everyone laughed including Kenji as the girls told their families and close friends earlier this year about being the Senshi. So they now understood the odd jokes that their daughters and friends came out with "oh Usagi-chan you look beautiful" Luna gushed as she came. "Are they Ready Luna?" Hotaru said. Luna nodded just as otome no policy started playing in the background the 6 bridesmaids took the arms of their wedding partners and slowly walked out of the bedroom and then moonlight densetsu was playing and Usagi took her fathers arm "I love you daddy" Usagi said "I love you too sweetie but I'm now going to be handing you over to your prince" he said facing her and stroking her cheek. She thought about her mother and father from the moon _"I hope you are seeing this day mama and papa"_ she thought as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She felt her moon mark appear "it's time daddy" she whispered to her father. He nodded and they began to make their way down the specially made aisle she gasped when she saw Mamoru he was in all white with a silver tie as they made it to Reis grandfather. Kenji kissed his daughters cheek "goodbye my little Usagi Tsukino" He said and went to sit with Ikuko and Shingo.

They recited their vows just as the summer sun was setting it gave the young couple an ethereal glow. The photographer couldn't understand the beauty of the bridesmaids groomsmen best man, the bride and groom _"they look like gods and goddesses"_ he thought. After they said their vows the chairs were cleared away and the party started the couple danced under the stars and the full moon was shining brightly.

"Told you I would never forget your birthday again love. Aishiteru Odango" Mamoru said

"Aishiteru Jerkface" Usagi smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder as they danced the night away

 **the end**


End file.
